


Teach Me, Then.

by aybay



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 09:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7165934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aybay/pseuds/aybay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-Lately, though, Regina brings up Emma’s lack of control on her magic more and more often, and the sheriff might be growing a little tired of it.</p>
<p>So when she finds herself sitting across from the mayor in what has become Their Booth at Granny’s, after another lecture on the importance of controlling her “gift,” she’s more than a little surprised when her response isn’t her usual retort.</p>
<p>“So, teach me, then.”-</p>
<p>------------------</p>
<p>Or, Regina teaches Emma magic and they both might learn something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teach Me, Then.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, there. I was going to lie and say this was the first fic I've written in a while, but it's not. I'll settle for saying it's the first one I feel comfortable posting.
> 
> I've never written a multi-chapter, or even this many words, so join me on this adventure, won't you?
> 
> Also, summaries are hard. Titles are harder.
> 
> I own nothing.

So they’re friends. Or, at least, the closest thing to friends a once Evil Queen and the daughter of her previously sworn enemy can be. But after all this time Emma’s still struggling with all of that, so friends. Friends.

 

And, as friends so often do, they meet for coffee a few times a week. Sometimes under the pretense of “official town business,” and sometimes discussing Henry’s schoolwork and misadventures, and sometimes, though increasingly more so, just because. Emma’s not one to complain. The Mayor might be the only person in this town whose issues Emma doesn’t want to roll her eyes at. The same cannot be said on the brunette’s part, but Emma decides she kind of likes Regina’s attempts to look annoyed with the blonde.

 

They still bicker, of course. Emma assumes, and maybe even hopes, that that aspect of their relationship will never go away. The fire behind any insults is gone however (except Emma thinks maybe that fire has moved to another part of her, because sometimes Regina’s words settle in a weird place in her abdomen, but avoiding that forever seems like the best course of action, she decides.)

 

Lately, though, Regina brings up Emma’s lack of control on her magic more and more often, and the sheriff might be growing a little tired of it.

 

So when she finds herself sitting across from the mayor in what has become Their Booth at Granny’s, after another lecture on the importance of controlling her “gift,” she’s more than a little surprised when her response isn’t her usual retort.

 

“So, teach me, then.”

 

Regina’s expression shifts from slight aggravation to confusion as she registers the blonde’s words.

 

“Oh- I- Are you- Are you sure, Emma?” The normally so poised Mayor, taken aback by the younger woman’s change of heart.

 

The blonde grins at Regina’s uncharacteristic flustering, but hides her amusement quickly when she receives A Look from across the table. Knowing full well she probably shouldn’t push her luck, but ignoring that anyway, the blonde nods.

 

She pleads dramatically, “Regina Mills, mother of my firstborn, benevolent ruler of my town, mocker of all my decisions, there’s no one I’d rather teach me to ride a broomstick and make feathers float than you.”

 

“Controlling magic is far different from the depiction in those adolescent films, Miss Swan.” Regina regains her composure, rolling her eyes at the blonde’s reference.

 

“First of all,” Emma shoots a pointed look across the table before continuing, “the Harry Potter franchise is one of _the_ most successful of all time, and for good reason. And I know you love them, so can it.” She grinned.

 

"Regardless, no cinematic representation exists for the kind of magic within you. Rarely will a wand be necessary to achieve your goals and you will never _ever_ fly on a broomstick. Your lack of coordination, with or without magic, would render that a catastrophe waiting to happen.”

 

Emma pretends to look offended at the mayor’s implications, but every part of her knows the older woman is right, so she relents.

 

“Be at my vault tomorrow morning at 10,” Regina instructs, sliding a few bills underneath her long empty mug. “And, although I know the request is futile, please don’t be late, Miss Swan.”

 

“You got it, boss lady,” Emma salutes sliding out of the booth and following Regina out the door.

 

-

 

Emma loves WikiHow. The site has pretty much aided her learning of any basic skill she’s needed since it’s been around. And, while in her past 45 minutes of searching she’s definitely learned how to make a coin “disappear,” that’s about the extent of her learning magic tonight. Slamming her laptop and throwing it on the other side of her bed, Emma closes her eyes and attempts to concentrate on the cup resting on her nightstand.

 

Although she knows Regina already knows her abilities, or lack thereof, Emma can’t help but want to impress the brunette tomorrow. With her eyes squeezed shut she chants _cup cup cup_ in her head to no avail. With a final huff of frustration, the blonde flicks off the light and throws her head onto her pillow. Tomorrow is going to be a long day.

 

-

 

Emma Swan knows her limitations and that being on time is one of them. Today, though, she’s trying to impress, or at the very least not disappoint, a certain brunette. So when her alarm goes off at 8:30 she keeps her grumbling about the ridiculousness of mornings to a minimum. She grabs the first clean shirt she smells and slips into it before yanking on her skinnies and boots.

 

She’s out the door by 9 and thoroughly impressed with herself, if she’s being totally honest.

 

With plenty of time to make it to the cemetery, the blonde decides to caffeinate her way to being a morning person today and stops by the diner for a coffee.

 

“G’morning, Granny,” the blonde smiles, her voice indicating she’s not quite yet awake.

 

“Good morning, yourself, Sheriff. What can I do ya for today?” There’s no trace of sleep in the elderly woman’s greeting and Emma assumes she’s been awake since an ungodly hour.

 

“Two to-go coffees and two bear claws, please.” Emma slides a few bills over the counter as Granny grabs her pastries.

 

“You’re out-and-about awfully early for a Saturday, Sheriff. Big day for catching criminals?”

 

Emma laughs, “No, actually I’m off-duty today. Magic lessons with Regina start today and I’d rather not keep her Royal Mayorness waiting.” Emma winks.

 

Emma registers the small bell above the diner door ringing as she hears a familiar voice behind her “Yes, that would be a shame, wouldn’t it.” Emma turns around, now fully awake, to greet Regina. “I hear her _Royal Mayorness_ is intolerable to tardiness.” The older woman’s voice dripping sarcasm with her made up title.

 

“Good morning, R’gina.” Emma meekly holds out a coffee and the bag of pastries, “I was bringing these to the vault, but I suppose they’ll do just as well here.” She offers the brunette a shy smile to make up for probably insulting both of her ranks.

 

“No sense wasting daylight, Sheriff. To the vault it is, then.”

 

-

 

The drive to the cemetery is mostly quiet, the loud hum of the yellow bug’s engine filling the silence.

 

Unsure if the brunette is truly upset with her, the blonde starts tentatively, “Regina, I’m really sorry if that upset you in any way I-“

 

“Nonsense, Miss Swan. I’m more than used to being called names.” When she sees Emma’s face fall and her jaw lock, Regina places her hand on the blonde’s arm, “Emma, please know that I’m joking. There are many worse things you could’ve called me. ‘Her Royal Mayorness’ doesn’t even fall in the category of upsetting.”

 

Emma releases a breath she didn’t know she was holding, but starts holding it again when she realizes Regina’s hand is still on her arm. _Which is ridiculous because it’s just a hand, Swan. Settle down._

“Okay, cool. Glad that’s settled.” Emma says as she puts the car in park. “After you, Your Mayorness.” She grins.

 

Regina rolls her eyes as she drops her hand and opens the door. “Don’t push your luck, Swan.”

 

-

 

Emma follows Regina down the dark staircase and into the stone room, her hands fidgeting with nerves.

 

Setting the bag of pastries on the table with the fewest potentially threatening magical paraphernalia, Emma turns to the brunette. “So, what first?” She attempts to hide her nerves, with little success.

 

“Well, _first,”_ Regina repeats, “I have to tell you how ridiculous your wardrobe is today.”

 

The blonde looks down to get her first look at the shirt she’d chosen that morning with an upside down “Mischief Managed” greeting her. “I-“

 

Regina cuts her off, “Not to worry, Miss Swan. I expected nothing less, quite honestly.” She gives a sly smirk. “Second, this.” Regina picks up a rather large and incredibly old book from the shelf behind her and sets it next to the bag of bear claws.

 

Emma stares wide-eyed at the unmarked book. “What is this, Magic for Dummies?”

 

“Something like that, Miss Swan. I’d advise that you close your mouth and get to reading, because you’re not to do any magic until you’ve finished that book. Oh, and you might want to make notes as there might be a quiz.” The brunette smirks as she opens the cover for Emma.

 

“Fuck, Regina, this book is huge!”

 

“Don’t worry, Miss Swan, there are plenty of pictures. Let me know if you need help understanding anything.” Regina grabs her pastry from the bag before walking into one of the adjoining rooms.

 

“Have fun!” Emma hears the older woman’s voice float through the doorway as she sits down.

 

“A long day, indeed.”

 

-

 

She’s not even 20 pages in when she’s distracted by melodious humming from the next room. _The mayor can carry a tune._ Emma smiles, surprisingly calmed by the brunette’s voice.

 

When she starts to sing, however, Emma is anything but calm. Actually, she doesn’t know what she is, but the brunette’s singing is doing something to her, and while not at all unpleasant, it’s frustrating to say the least.

 

As if sensing her frustration, Regina’s singing is replaced with silence as she steps into the doorway to check on Emma.

 

“Is everything okay?” The brunette asks, her voice laced with genuine concern.

 

“Wha- um, yeah, I just- lotta reading here, y’know?” the sheriff stumbles over her words. The smile that spreads across Regina’s face pulls at Emma’s heart. _Wait, no, leave the heart out of this. The heart definitely doesn’t belong in this exchange._

 

The blonde realizes she missed something Regina said, as the woman in the doorway looks at her expectantly.

 

“Sorry, what was that?”

 

“I asked if you’d prefer I give you an abridged lecture over the important points. Are you sure you’re okay, Emma? You look flushed.” Her smile vanishes and is replaced with the earlier concern.

 

“Yeah, no, totally good. Why wasn’t that the first option?” Emma huffs.

 

Regina winks and Emma’s sure the brunette has to be able to hear her heart thumping as it gains speed. “I enjoy making you squirm, dear.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for making it this far! All critique is totally encouraged.


End file.
